Rite of Frost/Script
Part 1: Prayer of the Child of Ice Before Battle * Fjorm: This is the temple of the Rite of Frost, a ritual spoken of in the legends of my people... I've never seen it before. In fact, without the divine weapon that Kiran carries... I don't think we'd ever have found it at all. * Alfonse: Stay sharp. It looks like Heroes guard the temple. Could it be that Askr's power called them here? It may be that in an era now forgotten, Nifl and Askr were allied... * Sharena: Let's hurry to the inner sanctum. We don't have time to waste! After Battle * Fjorm: If we keep heading this way, we should find the inner sanctum. Follow me. (Scene transition) * Veronica: Return to Múspell? But why? * Loki: There's just the matter of a small rite we need to take care of. The king himself has invited you to join us. You ought to be grateful. * Veronica: Well, I'm not! And don't think that you have my permission to leave, either. You're staying. Don't lose sight of the fact that Askr has not yet been destroyed. * Surtr: Ha-hah! Oh, Princess. Listen and listen well. I'm not inviting you to Múspell. I'm ordering you to Múspell. And if you don't cooperate, I'll break your legs and drag you there myself. * Veronica: What? * Xander: How dare you! * Surtr: Ah, the dog who runs with Embla! We were interrupted before. Shall we settle things now? I'll leave your charred corpse on the ground! Ha-hah! Part 2: Tame the Savage Flame Before Battle * Kaze: ...I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. In accordance with the contract, I will be your opponent. Part 3: Unquenchable, Undying Before Battle * Hinoka: Princess Hinoka of Hoshido, ready for battle! Let's do it! Part 4: Vessel Filled with Power Before Battle * Kana: My papa? Amazing in every way. And I'm gonna be just like him! * Kana: My mama is really strong. I wanna be just like her. So I will be! Part 5: Rite of Frost Before Battle * Fjorm: The inner sanctum... We've arrived. See the runes inscribed on the wall? That's the ancient language of Nifl. "Here does our god slumber. Nifl, the dragon of ice..." * Anna: I hate to interrupt the history lesson, but we've got some problems that are a bit more...contemporary. Here comes the enemy. Get ready to fight! After Battle * Fjorm: Nifl, god of ice, hear me... It is your child, Fjorm, who bows in prayer... As an offering, I bring you my flesh. As the vessel, I bring you a divine weapon... One that has come a great distance and has the power to rule all worlds. I beg you, hear my prayer. We seek the strength to tame the savage flame. We seek to quench the unquenchable, to kill the undying. Fill this vessel with your power... Screen fades momentarily * Fjorm: Ah! * Sharena: Whoa! What's this? Breidablik... It looks as though it's frozen over. Will it work like this? * Fjorm: Don't worry. The ritual imbues the weapon with the power of ice. This means that we have successfully completed the Rite of Frost. * Alfonse: Does this mean that we are finally prepared to defeat Surtr? * Fjorm: Yes. The next time we face him, the divine weapon will counteract the power which protects him. That means... *cough* * Alfonse: Princess Fjorm? Are you all right? * Fjorm: My apologies... The altar was so cold, and I had to hold fast to it during the ritual... Perhaps I've caught a cold. * Sharena: I never thought I'd hear you say that! * Fjorm: My apologies... *cough* I know it's just one more thing to worry about. Let's return to a more important matter... The power granted by the Rite of Frost cancels Surtr's defenses. Finally, we can fight him how we'd fight any opponent...and he will meet his end. * Anna: There we go! Surtr, your days are numbered! * Fjorm: I will defeat him myself. And his death will not be an easy one. * Anna: When it comes to Surtr, your whole demeanor changes... All right, everyone! Gather your belongings, and don't forget your courage! The final battle against Surtr approaches! (Scene transition) * Veronica: Xander... I order you. Escape...now. * Xander: That...is the one order...that I must refuse...Princess Veronica. * Veronica: Xander... * Surtr: Ha-hah-hah! Would you taste more of my flames, young warrior? Perhaps, then, rather than your arm... I ought to target your head? * Veronica: Wait! I'll...go to Múspell... So, please... * Loki: I believe understanding may have dawned on you, my dear. You see how things are now, don't you? You must see now how earnest we are. As I always say...a little bit of sincerity goes a long way. As for you, Prince Xander... You look like you're all worn out. Why don't you just rest here for a while? It's not just your health I'm worried about. The princess will fare much better, too... * Xander: Tch... * Loki: Now, my dear, follow me... Quietly. * Veronica: ... * Surtr: What a waste of time. Spoiled child. * Veronica: Ah—aaaagh! * Surtr: Did you think you could stand up to me? A king? * Veronica: Sur...tr... * Loki: My, my. Your highness, I think you ought to stop. I'm not sure she can withstand much more of this. Now, Princess Veronica. Just come along quietly like the sweet little lamb I know you are. After all, the king himself has extended his warmest invitation to you. Aren't you excited to see Múspell? The Kingdom of Flame requires an offering. The king himself will cast you into the fire. Sorry, my dear! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts